Spike The Deadly Nadder
(As a heads up, I did NOT steal this character. Spike has always been my OC dragon on this wiki, and I know another page of him exists. That page belongs to my other account which I quit using a long time ago. I am NOT stealing this character. I'm simply reusing him in a new story.) Spike is a male red and orange Deadly Nadder named for his unusually large spines, and horns. His rider and owner is Arnora Thorfast, a student at the School of Dragons. He appears in the story, "School of Dragons: The New Riders". Past Life Spike used to be a wild, rogue, lone dragon who lived on Dragon's Edge. He was a vicious dragon who attacked others for food, and territory, even dragons larger than himself like Monstrous Nightmares and Timberjacks. He would even fight off other Deadly Nadders, and younger dragons like hatchlings. He terrorized Dragon's Edge, and even attempted to fight the riders, and their dragons. Hiccup and the others had attempted to capture Spike in order to tame him, and stop his terror, but it was no use due to Spike's incredibly aggressive, and intelligent behavior. Modern Life When Arnora washed up unconscious on the opposite shore of the rider's base on Dragon's Edge, she was almost attacked by a wild Sand Wraith, but Spike fought it off, curious as to why Arnora was here. When she regained consciousness the following morning, she began to trek across the island in an attempt to find civilization. All the while, Spike followed her, curious about her for one reason or another, never attempting to attack her, and always staying out of sight. Whenever she slept, Spike would bring her food, but never showed himself until Arnora was attacked by a huge pack of Smothering Smokebreaths that almost chased her off a cliff. Spike came to Arnora's rescue, chasing off the Smokebreaths, and staying close to her side ever since. He even made bonfires for her to keep her warm when night fell. When Arnora attempted to fully tame Spike by touching his nose, the riders suddenly appeared, thinking Spike was going to attack her. They pinned him down with nets, and took Arnora and Spike to the School of Dragons where Spike was put into the arena with a muzzle on him to keep everyone safe. All the riders, including Hiccup, attempted to train Spike, but none succeeded, as he always tried attacking them. The only one he was calm around was Arnora. Eventually, Hiccup allowed Arnora to start fully training Spike to be a domestic dragon. It took a long time, but she eventually succeeded, and became a student at the school with Spike as her dragon. Personality Spike used to be a vicious rogue dragon who didn't care about any other dragons other than himself. He was very aggressive, and would attack any dragon without provocation, even young ones. He was greedy as well, often taking food from other dragons when they weren't looking, though there were instances when he would attack in order to take their food. Since he's been trained, his aggression and greed has calmed down, though it still shows itself once in a while. He doesn't like sharing food with the other students' dragons or the teachers' dragons including Toothless. Spike is relatively docile for the most part, especially around Arnora, who he always sticks very close to. However, he becomes aggressive if Arnora is in any sort of danger, and sometimes jealous if his rider starts playing with the other students' dragons. For the most part though, he's learned to keep his temper in check. His intelligence is unusually high for a Deadly Nadder. While most Nadders respond to simple commands such as "Dive, fire, fetch, and sharpshot," Spike will respond to more complicated commands. Arnora has trained him to respond to multiple commands all at once such as firing at one target while shooting spines at another. He can also catch things in midair while fighting off other dragons. He has also been known to actually respond to Arnora whenever she asks him a question or makes a statement, similar to how Toothless will nod or shake his head whenever Hiccup is talking to him. He is also very coordinated in flight, able to perform maneuvers most Deadly Nadders can't, and can respond to Arnora's commands as if she doesn't have to say them, similar to how Toothless and Hiccup fly together. No one's sure as to why he more intelligent than the average Deadly Nadder, but because of it, he's proven himself helpful in many situations like battle or preparing for a storm. Spike is also known to be very curious and adventurous. He has no problem with exploring caves, mountains, or forests, and has no trouble charging into the unknown. He has also shown bravery in the face of danger by diving headfirst into battles and even flying through vicious storms that only Toothless would dare to navigate. He has extremely defensive, and close to Arnora, and will jump to her defense no matter the situation. Whether it's just a normal day, an exploration, or a mission of some sort, Spike is always very close to his rider, and is almost always seen by her side. The only time he's not with Arnora is when he's in his stable for the night. He cares very deeply about Arnora, and acts very calm, and almost puppy-like around her as a result. He even enjoys roughhousing with her, though he's very careful when doing so since he's very aware of his size and strength. This, along with many other traits, is why his friendship with Arnora is often compared with the bond between Toothless and Hiccup. Category:Dragons Category:Dragon characters Category:Trained Dragons Category:Males